villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Build Our Machine
"Build Our Machine" is a fan song written and performed by YouTube music artist DAGames for the 2017 horror video game Bendy and the Ink Machine. The song is sung from the point of view of Bendy himself, singing about the listener/player's inevitable demise. TheMeatly, the creator of the game, enjoyed the song so much that the instrumental version of the song (also released by DAGames) was included as an Easter egg in the game. After finding Sammy Lawrence's office, players can interact with the radio to hear the song. Though a solo from the point of view of Bendy, the song includes background vocals, sometimes saying, "Bendy, oh Bendy". Lyrics They have sent you a letter, To come back home to play, But to your dismay This isn't your day For the happy fun time Has begun to fade Watch as we reanimate Our corpses you abandoned We're dismantled We're mishandled But we won't be skipped and swayed Trapped within these walls You left our souls to drip away The ink decays The walls at bay But the reckoning has come today You say Boris has no guts 'cause you Replaced it with mechanical strain We've been tortured But we move forward This disorder kills your day I am alive! Immortalized You're the creator You traitor Hey! There's no vaccine To cure our dirty needs For now you must Build up our machine You die tonight Tonight Build up our machine You die tonight Tonight Build up our machine You die tonight Tonight So you found all the pieces To initiate the pain Our venom stains The night remains But the ending is always just the same No gain Nod your head to the beat of death As you draw your last eternal breath Sensations Of an invasion Start to course right through your veins You say we have no brains We're just cartoons for your portrayal To tell some tale about a boat and sail But sure this inevitably unveils the fail Splashes of eternal hate Will flood the floor and clean your slate Now we're the tools And you're the fool Our nightmare dominates I am alive! Immortalized You're the creator You traitor Hey! There's no vaccine To cure our dirty needs For now you must Build up our machine You die tonight I am alive! Immortalized You're the creator You traitor Hey! There's no vaccine To cure our dirty needs For now you must Build up our machine You die tonight Tonight Build up our machine You die tonight Tonight Build up our machine You die tonight I am aware That your soul is now divine We care to not toil With unbroken chains So don't toil with ours Like he did to our shining stars So prepare for adventure We're a whole new creature From the darkest side You can't take away the pain we feel Created as monsters That come to life Come back to life! So you've come to the end now Alive but dead inside The heart beats loud You've joined our crowd We are but punished serpentines Your life with him was fun But now the terror's only just begun Now come with me And you will see We're a new born cyanide! I am alive! Immortalized You're the creator You traitor Hey! There's no vaccine To cure our dirty needs For now you must Build up our machine You die tonight I am alive! Immortalized You're the creator You traitor Hey! There's no vaccine To cure our dirty needs For now you must Build up our machine You die tonight Tonight Build up our machine You die tonight Tonight Build up our machine You die tonight! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single and on the albums DAGames Greatest Hits Vol. 1 and Eternal Swing. Gallery Images 170x170bb.jpg|Single artwork 1488463212-Bendy-and-the-ink-machine-song-amp-quot.jpg d2e2f9afe4eb50860ed3e7e6df08e7812592ad61_hq.gif big_1489732086_image.jpg big_1488390927_image.jpg SammyOffice1.png|Sammy Lawrence's office, where the musical Easter egg can be found. Videos Official BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE SONG (Build Our Machine) LYRIC VIDEO - DAGames BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE SONG (Build Our Machine) INSTRUMENTAL - DAGAMES|Instrumental Covers & Remixes BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE SONG - (Build Our Machine) ACAPELLA|Triforcefilms/Mr Dooves BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE (COVER) Build Our Machine -【Music Video】 - Caleb Hyles|Caleb Hyles 「Lucia」 BUILD OUR MACHINE - Bendy and the Ink Machine (Remix Cover)|Lucia Build Our Machine (Female Vocal Cover)|SquigglyDigg SayMaxWell - Build Our Machine Remix ft. Triforcefilms (BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE SONG)|SayMaxWell feat. Triforcefilms BENDY and the INK MACHINE song - BUILD our MACHINE (remix by Unbounced feat. Triforcefilms)|Unbounced feat. Triforcefilms Build Our Machine (From "Bendy and the Ink Machine")|Unicorn Club Trivia *The song has become immensely popular with the game's fanbase and creators, leading many to consider it the unofficial theme for the game and its community. Category:Fan Songs Category:Video Game Songs Category:Solos Category:Internet Songs Category:DAGames Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Fan Songs